Surrender
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: CEO of Tenou Corporation, Haruka Tenou, has finally surrendered her heart to the one person who opens it up, Michiru Kaiou. A songfic using the work of Italian (and now international ~_^) Superstar Laura Pausini.


A/N: Hello everyone!! ^__^ Feeling rather happy today, I decided to hit it up with another songfic ... it took me forever to figure out what this song was called (_) but I got it! Anyhoo, Surrender is by Laura Pausini, no, I don't own Haruka and Michiru or Sailor Moon blah blah blah ...  
  
Text in _italics_ is the actual song, though I'm pretty sure you already figured that out. Rating for this story was maybe just a little high ... a few suggestive things, but nothing the kiddies can't handle. ~_^  
  
~*~**  
**  
_I can't pretend anymore  
That I am not affected, I'm not moved  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you  
  
_A gust of strong winds caressed their way through Haruka Tenou's hair, gently ruffling her blonde locks and traveling through her black sport jacket. She sat on the patio deck on the 81st floor - her office in the Tenoh Towers - mindlessly tapping away at the keys on her laptop. The wind slipped underneath one of her papers and carried it over the ledge, letting it fall freely to the ground below. Haruka took no notice of this, as her mind remained focused on one single thing._  
  
You make me strong  
You show me I'm not weak to fall in love  
When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough_   
  
The blonde sighed, taking in a full breath of the outdoor air before continuing with her work. Moments later, she snapped the cover of her Apple Powerbook shut, giving into her desire - or lack thereof - for being in work today. Gathering all her sheets and shoving them hastily into her bag, she returned to the indoors and picked up her phone, beeping her secretary. Please cancel all appointments today and have them rescheduled, I'm going home. Yes sir, is there something wrong? You've never taken a day off before. Came the reply, but Haruka merely placed the phone back on its receiver and pulled her overcoat on.   
  
_I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby_  
  
Exiting her office she walked past the secretary's desk leaving a file folder on it, That's the Anderson file, it's incomplete. Make reservations at Savoir Faire for two tonight at 7pm, and please, take the rest of the day off. Haruka continued towards the elevator, leaving the secretary behind in shock. There had to have been something going on for Tenou to take a day off AND let the secretary have one too. The blonde grinned as the elevator doors closed in front of her, happiness overflowing out of her.  
  
_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender_  
  
The melodic voice that Haruka loved - belonging to Michiru Kaiou - came through the speaker of her car phone. It's me. She replied, before hearing a quick change in her tone, Aren't you supposed to be at work? Change of plans, the blonde replied smugly, I have reservations for dinner tonight, would you care to join me? Of course, why don't you come over first? Michiru replied, Haruka consenting quickly.  
  
_I have to admit that I  
I never thought I'd need someone this way  
Cause you opened my eyes so that I, I can see so much more  
  
_The blonde grinned as she hit the button on her speaker and shifted gears quickly, the joyous pride flowing with every beat of her heart. Even her usual past time, driving, seemed to be taking too long today. For some reason, her most cherished possession, the Toyota 1967 GT Convertible didn't seem to be all that great anymore._  
  
I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby_  
  
I can't believe you're taking the day off! Michiru grinned as Haruka stood in the door frame. Honestly, all I could think of was you. She produced a spring bouquet of flowers, their fresh scent and vibrant color filling the room with a heavenly glow. Michiru smiled, They're beautiful. Do you give these to every girl you've dated? Only those who can rival the flower's beauty. Haruka replied constructively. The aqua beauty giggled before leaving to find a vase for them.  
  
_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender_  
  
How do I look? Michiru suddenly asked - several hours later - causing Haruka to jump from the couch she was sitting on. Quickly turning the television off with the remote she stood up and gave her love a scan from head to toe. Her usual wavy aqua hair was pulled back with several strands hanging loose from the bun, her eyes became even more radiating with the help of eyeliner and mascara, her lips looking more luscious than the ripest strawberries. Haruka didn't even need to look at what she was wearing, her face was even more beautiful than the heavens above them. Curiosity getting the better of her - Michiru was enrobed with a long black dress, the halter top showing her curves off even more.   
  
_I surrender to this feeling in my heart  
I surrender to the safety of your arms  
To the touch of your lips  
To the taste of your kisses_  
  
Haruka gaped in awe before gathering her senses, You're absolutely stunning. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek. Careful now, you wouldn't want to ruin my makeup. Michiru teased. Her aquamarine orbs were so penetrating, it was almost as if she was looking right through her.  
  
_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me_  
  
The blonde seized her desire and leaned downwards, gently kissing Michiru. Her love's skin felt even softer than feathers, smoother than silk. The lips looked like strawberries even tasted like them, Haruka was on Cloud 9.  
  
_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without you ..._  
  
Michiru moaned softly, enjoying the company Haruka brought to her. Sweetie, if we don't leave soon, we're not going to make our reservation.   
  
_I surrender  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
_  
They can wait for a few minutes. Haruka's husky voice came on, and that was what Michiru liked most. As she surrendered her heart to Michiru, she was led towards the bedroom, where the door closed silently sealing their love together.  
  
_I surrender  
I can't pretend anymore  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you_


End file.
